


End of a Hero

by benvoliotheorphan



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan
Summary: One must give up many things to make way for parenthood. Videl reassures Gohan that some necessary sacrifices aren't that bad





	End of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on [tumblr](http://dbzhell.tumblr.com/post/132844508959/things-said-after-it-was-over-with-gohanvidel) on November 08, 2015. Can also be found on [fanfiction.net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11999027/1/End-of-a-Hero)

_Prompt: Things you said after it was over. (Gohan & Videl)_

* * *

“So, no more Great Saiyaman?” Videl asked, unable to hide the hint of amusement in her tone. Gohan blushed, a tiny pout tugging at his lips as he solemnly nodded his head.

“Yeah, I just…I don’t think I’ll have time to focus on that anymore,” he mournfully answered, eyes downcast to look at the watch that allowed him to transform into his crime-fighting alter-ego. “I mean, I’ve got a job now, and we’re about to have a baby. That’s a lot of responsibility and I doubt I’ll be able to balance all three of those things.”

Videl smiled and rested a hand on her still relatively flat stomach. “Well, I’m sure that’s disappointing. I mean, you loved playing superhero.” She reached out and pinched one of his cheeks, teasing him for his silly theatrics and love for heroing.

His dark eyes lost their defeated look, taking on an amused gleam instead. “Do I have to remind you that you used to do it too?” A huge grin appeared as he straightened his back and lowered his voice to the over-dramatic heroic one he always used when the costume was on. “Or did you forget all our epic battles, Great Saiyawoman?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh trust me, I doubt I’ll be forgetting  _that_ little adventure anytime soon.” Videl then turned her attention towards the watch that rested on her husband’s wrist, brows furrowing as she grabbed Gohan’s hand. “But, in all seriousness, I think it might be a good idea for you to stop, at least for now.” She heard him sigh and could practically feel the remorse weigh him down. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again – her husband was very childlike sometimes. “That being said,” she began, meeting his gaze again, noting the hopeful shine his eyes held, “don’t get rid of the watch, ok? Who knows, maybe Great Saiyaman could end up being our child’s hero.”

Gohan jumped, as if the idea had just occurred to him. A huge grin spread across his face, seeming to brighten the whole room with its mere presence, and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re right, Videl!”

Months later, as she watched her husband and father toss an infant Pan back and forth, Videl couldn’t help but wonder if maybe suggesting he kept the watch was a mistake.

The bright smiles and laughter from her husband and daughter told her that it wasn’t.


End file.
